Je suis Alphonse
by Takamis
Summary: Je m'appelle Alphonse, Alphonse Elric et cela fait cinq mois que je suis dans votre monde.


Bonsoir~

OS assez court, qui va peut-être devenir une fiction, j'en sais trop rien à vrai dire.

Etant assez débordée - et ne faisant rien de spécial pour arranger les choses - j'avais envie d'écrire un petit bout sur mon personnage préféré: Alphonse.

Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions sur FMA, ça arrivera, juste que l'unif me prend une grosse partie de mon temps et, rentrant chez moi 4 jours sur 5 à 19h, dans l'obscurité, je dois bien avouer que je commence à déprimer un petit peur...

Bref, OS temporaire qui se déroule après le film Conqueror Of Shamballa, POV Alphonse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un ciel maussade, des chahuts à droite, à gauche, un vent frai qui balaie la ville en ce mois de novembre, des lumières qui s'allument et qui s'éteignent à cause d'interférence ou de problème de circuit, je regarde et admire toutes ces choses qui paraissent pourtant anodines – qui ne semblent attirer l'attention d'aucun autre. M'adossant à un mur de brique, je laisse mon attention dévier entre les passants, les voitures ou encore les animaux qui défilent les uns après les autres.

Mon nom est Alphonse, Alphonse Elric. J'ai dix huit ans, du moins, je le pense, c'est ce qui est écrit sur ma fiche d'identité, minutieusement falsifiée par les soins de mon frère. Je crois qu'en vérité, je dois faire quinze voire seize ans, à y regarder de plus près, je n'ai rien d'un jeune adulte. Je ne suis pas très grand, environ 1 mètre 72 mais je suis toujours en pleine croissance. J'ai les yeux gris et les cheveux châtains clairs, fraichement recoupé par les soins de mon frangin – il n'approuvait pas vraiment ma coiffure, sans vraiment de bonne raison mais je l'ai fait pour lui faire plaisir.

Alors que je me remémore son visage satisfait lorsque mes longues mèches châtain tombaient au sol, une jeune demoiselle vient me demander son chemin. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense comprendre par la longue carte qu'elle me montre. Je m'excuse comme je peux, je ne comprends ni son langage, ni ses gestes. Elle repart de plus belle direction la rue piétonnière, visiblement vexée. Après tout, que viendrait faire un étranger qui ne parle pas un seul mot de la langue de son pays ici ? Je veux bien la comprendre mais je n'en ai pas les moyens, ni ce pays, ni ce monde ne sont les miens.

…Si Ed m'entendait, il me réprimanderait sûrement en me disant que je n'ai qu'à faire comme lui, apprendre la langue depuis le début. J'ai pourtant essayé mais…je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à m'accoutumer aussi bien que lui. Il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de lui demander son aide, il est bien trop occuper à réparer mon erreur.

Il y a quelques mois, j'ai ouvert la porte de l'autre côté, chez nous. Je pensais permettre à mon frère de revenir parmi nous mais, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est détruire une partie de la ville en aidant des gens de ce monde à nous envahir. Edward a bien tenté de me faire croire que c'était notre faute commune mais je n'y crois pas un mot. Si je n'avais pas ouvert la porte, ils ne seraient jamais passés.

Une lumière aveuglante m'éblouit quelques instants, la pénombre prend lentement possession de la ville. Le vent se fait plus froid, brûlant mes doigts à chacune de ses attaques. Il est temps que je rentre, sinon grand-frère risque de se faire du souci. Je plonge mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon brun. Ce détail aussi m'ennuie, pourquoi je n'ai pas pu garder mes anciens vêtements ? Ils ne faisaient pas très « d'époque » d'après lui mais c'est une autre partie qui me liait avec sa personne. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il ne veut pas que je lui ressemble.

Je ne me trompe pas d'un poil pour reprendre le chemin de la maison. Je le fais tous les jours, voire plusieurs fois dans la même journée. Les gens semblent se précipiter dans les environs dans des baragouinages incompréhensibles. Je ne traine pas plus longtemps et rentre à l'intérieur du bâtiment dans lequel nous habitons ensemble depuis quelques temps. Ca ne ressemble en rien à notre maison à Résembool, c'est lugubre, froid, inhospitalier, beaucoup trop urbain à mon goût. Les lampes aux murs me guident à travers le noir, je gravis les escaliers jusqu'à notre appartement. Je fais attention à frapper les trois coups significatifs le bois repeint de la porte avant d'entrer. La porte est toujours ouverte – pour être sûr de pouvoir rentrer en cas de problème selon Ed.

A peine je m'essuie les pieds sur le seuil que j'aperçois Noah afférée en cuisine. Je soupire, me demandant vraiment si Edward ne l'héberge pas juste parce qu'elle s'occupe des tâches de son ancien colocataire – un certain Alfons. Noah est une jeune fille plutôt gentille, elle a une voix reposante et elle ressemble vaguement à une de mes connaissances de mon monde. Elle passe la plupart de ses journées à voguer entre l'appartement et la boutique de fleurs de madame Gracia. Les gens la regardent bizarrement par son métissage mais elle m'a assuré que cela s'apaisait depuis qu'elle avait rangé ses vêtements de bohémienne.

\- Bonsoir Alphonse, dit-elle doucement en m'adressant un léger sourire.

Je lui rends sa salutation et accroche ma veste au porte-manteau, réajustant ma chemise blanche afin d'avoir l'air plus soigné.

\- Comment va mademoiselle Gracia ? Je demande curieux avant de m'asseoir à table.

\- Elle va bien.

Il y a peu de temps, j'ai cru voir l'officier Maes Hughes se rendre à la boutique, mon frère m'a dit que ça ne devrait plus tarder avant qu'ils ne se mettent en couple dans ce monde-ci aussi. Des fois, je me demande s'il n'essaie pas de reconstruire notre monde dans celui-ci, comme si, d'une certaine manière, nous pouvions vivre comme avant.

\- Ah t'es enfin rentré Al ! S'exclame Edward en sortant de son bureau.

Je hoche la tête en le regardant s'étirer dans tous les sens. A chaque fois que je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir sauté de cet engin volant pour vivre avec lui, c'est mon frère après tout.

\- Ca avance ?

\- Comme hier et avant-hier. Rétorque-t-il en prenant place à côté de moi.

Tout ça pour dire que non. Après tout ce temps, nous ne sommes toujours pas parvenus à détruire ce passage vers notre monde. Je ne doute pas que le colonel Mustang l'ait fait sans problème mais sans alchimie, c'est un peu dur d'avancer. Edward m'avait parlé d'une bombe qui circulait quelque part dans le continent mais pour se la procurer, c'est une autre paire de manches.

Mon regard se porte d'abord sur sa façon nonchalante d'attraper sa tasse de café et de consulter les nouvelles dans le journal, puis sur le charabia de celui-ci. Les gros titres semblent indiqués la sortie prochaine d'une nouvelle production de Fritz Lang : « _Metropolis_ ». Encore un de ces films muets Allemands pour lequel Edward va insister que je le voie. Un jour, il m'a lancé de but en blanc que ce Fritz Lang ressemblait goutte pour goutte au Führer King Bradley. Depuis, mon envie de voir ses productions est redescendue aussi vite qu'un zeppelin en plein crash – expression de mon frère.

\- Et toi Al, ça avance tes études ? Tu arrives à comprendre un minimum de la langue au moins maintenant ?

Je pousse un long soupir significatif qui lui fait lever la tête de son journal. Il doit me poser cette question trois fois par jour et à chaque fois, cela crée un débat qui se clôture toujours par un « je ferai de mon mieux » de ma part.

\- Comment veux-tu m'aider à trouver une solution si tu ne peux même pas lire un simple article de journal ? Me reproche-t-il gentiment.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit frangin…

\- « Ce n'est pas ma langue, je ne comprends rien », ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer Alphonse.

\- Oui…je ferai…

\- « Je ferai de mon mieux ». M'interrompt-t-il en déposant le journal sur la table, un peu énervé. Ca fait cinq mois Alphonse.

Je baisse les yeux, trouvant un quelconque intérêt à mes chaussures. Je me sens mal pour lui, il essaie juste de me bouger, de me décoincer de cette impasse que j'ai à m'accrocher à mon monde. Noah se retourne de temps en temps mais n'intervient pas, elle se contente de régler la chaleur de ses plaques.

\- Si tu croyais qu'en venant vivre avec moi, j'allais te laisser te tourner les pouces, tu as sûrement dû rêver Al.

Je serre les doigts sur le bois sculpté de ma chaise, j'aimerai répliquer mais je sais pertinemment qu'il a raison. Rien y fait, ça fait mal qu'il me le fasse remarquer. Voyant probablement mon état de tension, Edward ne poursuit pas dans sa lancée et termine d'une traite sa tasse de café avant de se diriger vers le téléphone pour passer un coup de fil à un de ses types avec qui il fabrique des fusées.

De mon côté, je n'ai plus vraiment faim. Je me lève discrètement et pars en direction de ma chambre – l'ancienne de son colocataire – indiquant à Noah que je suis juste fatigué. Refermant doucement la porte dans mon dos, je profite de la vue sur l'extérieur. Malgré tout, les lumières de cette ville me rappellent celles de Central mais sont à des années lumières de celles de Résembool. Je me demande ce que fait Winry en ce moment. Elle doit probablement se reposer avec Mamie Pinaco après une journée à travailler sur ses prototypes de mécagreffe. Elle aussi travaille…

Mes yeux dérivent sur mon propre bureau, rempli de bouquin Allemand sur la compréhension de la langue, gisant là depuis plusieurs semaines à la même page. J'y ai même inscris quelques notes, du temps où j'avais encore l'espoir de devenir un citoyen normal. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, moi ?

Epuisé de toutes mes questions, je ferme précautionneusement mes tentures avant de retirer mes chaussures et m'allonger sur mon lit, grinçant fortement sous mon poids. Dans ces moments-là, je me dis que demain ne saurait être que meilleur, que peut-être Edward acceptera d'adopter un chat en échange de quelques leçons intensives d'Allemand.

Peut-être…

Je m'appelle Alphonse, Alphonse Elric et je cherche ma place dans votre monde.

* * *

Fin~

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, pas dans le sens que ça sert à rien si c'est vraiment court, juste pour savoir si ça vous dirait que ça continue en fiction. Anyway, good night ladies !


End file.
